User blog:TurtleShroom/Tossing Around Ideas
I have had several ideas over these weeks, but I've been unable to manifest them into stories, articles, characters, and adventures. People suggested for me to blog about it. I eventually declined, but, in retrospect, do I really have any other choice? Below are several ideas I have been tossing around for some time now, but they have failed to be written. = IDEAS = Daniel Specter Story This is one of my high priorities. I've watched too much Danny Phantom over the past few months, considering that he's the only thing on at midnight. When you watch a show too much, you start to love it. As most of you (hopefully) know, I wrote an all-out parody of Danny through Daniel Specter, condensing other DP characters into the same article. I cut out Samantha Manson (but kept Tucker Foley) because of my inability to grasp Gothicism. Still, that's another tale for another time. For too long, Daniel has gone mostly unused, as has his friends and family. I wanted to change that, big time. My story was to intergrate some of the more underrated articles, and throw them into the fray of the BOF. How can an industry with so much influence on the world be so little described? Has anyone ever wrote about the interior of the BOF outside of a few rooms? I sought to change that. My Daniel Specter story would be a crazy plot: in it, Daniel and Turner, with the help of TSP, get way over their heads in one of the two greatest conspiracies of our time. Though I've yet to work out the kinks in the beginning and the end, I basically have Daniel accidently discover several secrets of Holyberden at one point, and the Bureau of Fiction in another. He ventures into TSP's palace following Mechnus, but Mechnus escaped. Deciding not to go home for a while, Daniel turns back to his mortal/penguin form and explores the amazing palace, noticing various oddities like locked doors with signs reading "HIGH VOLTAGE" or "EMPLOYEES ONLY". Daniel knew from his school textbooks that TSP was supposed to be a loner who hired external businesses (like his father's Poltergeistsmashers firm), and he knew that TSP didn't use THAT much electricity. Always a snooper, Daniels tours the floors, and on the third floor (the fourth being off limits), he hears whispering and footsepts, as if creatures were busy at this late hour. It was coming from the ceiling, so Daniel turned into his ghost form and phased through the wall, winding up in an eerie corridor, where he eventually enters a conference room, in which TSP, wearing a different crown, is discussing business with a bunch of board members in suits (and one in just a little bowtie). Director Benny comes in during the middle of the meeting and yells at TSP for being too honest about his company, gesturing to TSP's board members, who know too much about the underground deals made by Holyberden, and had to be silenced with bribes, clearence, and extremely large sums of money (plus pairs of new pants). He scolds TSP harshly. Daniel hears the whole thing, but since Benny knows not to disclose the name of the BOF or certain core components (AKA using code), he hears a lesser conspiracy that what truly happens, involving bookd publishing and such. TSP isn't that knowledgable, so he uses the real terms, resulting in further Benny anger. The two square off in arguing, and Benny also breaks the codes, using the real things. TSP fears for his life, especially since Benny wants to pull the plug on the BOF-Holyberden deal, thereby revoking his anonymity from the Mayor's tracking, and from his very limited Fourth Wall abilities being detected. TSP's sole supernatural/Fourth Wall powers are to recognize a parody when he sees one and to draw inspiration and abilities outside of his own world. He can't hear voices and he can't control his powers at whim, like, say, 12Y or Explorer can. TSP doesn't fully graspthe BOF, thinking it's a highly influential publishing company. He actually carries a golden All-Access Pass to the BOF, though he knows little on what it is, much less how to use it. In this part, TSP, in panic, runs out of his palace, and smack into Daniel, who had turned back to his penguin form and had landed on the palace's front steps. TSP quickly begs Daniel to do what he says, and he hands over his Anonymity ID, a simple ID badge which exempts his IP Address from tracking by the BOF, and his BOF ID, the access card into the Bureau. Bribes get a penguin far; this card is golden and allows for all entry into the Bureau excluding the Maters of the Universe's consoles (like the organ). TSP's acting on a whim was what caused most of the stress of his career, and most of the screw-ups, just like Shroomsky. TSP accidently calls Daniel "Danny Phantom", shoves his valuable items into his flippers, and claims he's going to "disappear until the heat dies down", by hiding deep in the small, little-known countries, namely one where he can stay "with his (corrupt) brother" (a parody of haters' view of myself and of banana republics, see more in lower posts). Daniel, now with an anonymity pass and a Bureau ID in his player card, begins to suspect extreme conspiracies. He calls up his best friend, Cardinal Turner Follins, asking him to run a search on both Holyberden and the "Bureau of Fiction". All Turner could bring up in public records were conspiracy sites. On the Governance intranet, the Cardinal found excessively high bills- apparently raised by edict from the P.O.P.E., something used for punishment -on Mayor McFlapp, and that the bills were lowered by an outside force, possibly (in Turner's mind) a hacker. Daniel asks if ghosts could be involved in all of this, after explaining what he saw on the fourth floor of the Palace. Turner responds with "quite possibly", because it would take a ghost to scare TSP- who had faced several coups -like that. Daniel agreed, saying that he had "never seen a puffle so evil or loud", and that "in life, that puffle must have had a horrible owner". Daniel had never met Mabel, obviously. Since they both knew TSP (not on a friend level, but more on business), they had an idea of his personality. The tables turn when they look up Mayor McFlapp. Daniel swaps to his ghost form and decides to follow McFlapp the next. The Mayor realizes he's being watched... by a ghost/penguin hybrid with black hair when not in ghost form. As he continues to become more descriptive of Daniel, Daniel gets the picture loud and clear. The Mayor obviously knew of Daniel following him. His plans were unknown, but for now, he was stopped. That's all I have in that tale for now. The story has no beginning, and it has no end. Banana republics and TSP relatives Ever heard of a banana republic? Have you read up on the great coup of Honduras? Does "El Presidente", other than its translation, ring a bell? Do you know if the instability in Central America and the Carribean? If so, you've gotten a small taste of truly dirty politics, that is, a banana republic. A dictator, with the backing of a military, rules a country for his own gain, while his impoversed people work in a pitiful economy based on agriculture. Anyway, this is the corrupt world of TSP's younger, shadier, hairier, mustached brother, "Tortugadesetas", a slur of "tortuga de setas", Spanish for Turtle Mushroom. He is the leader- for lack of a better word -of the poor island nation of... well, I have to find one to snatch up in a military coup... shall I take Maverick? I need a dead country to snatch adopt. He is a parody of haters' views of me, my control, my so-called "evil" and my backing by a select, loyal, and powerful few (AKA the Turtlenators). The rest of the under-poverty-line population of Tortuga's island represents the "oppressed peoples" under my CPW dictatorship. Tortuga is symbolic. The taking of an existing article/nation represents what I did when I seized power in the CPW: as the Un-CP put it, I threw out the old rules and installed codes that I favored and believed in. Well, Tortugadesetas is not the most honest of leaders, but he knows a thing or to about offshore banking. That is when someone from another country dumps their money into a bank in another country, usually ones with low taxes and/or little to no money laws or supervision. Criminals can dump embezzeled or laundered money into an offshore bank and not get caught (as easily). TurtleShroom (penguin) flees to his brother's regimeto hide from the law (Benny). Since Tortuga is so new into the BOF's database (even though Tortuga is an adult penguin, he was just logged into the BOF when his article was made), he began to seek influence in the BOF to also remain anonymous. Do you know where all of that Injoface tax money goes to after it is diverted? Why, the offshore Injoface accounts of Tortuga's regime, Noob! In exchange for total secrecy in banking, Benny granted Tortuga total BOF anonymity, but not an access pass. The main export of this banana republic, by the way, is either going to be lima beans or computer software. I invented this idea months ago, after playing one of my favorite PC games for too long. It only resurfaced on this day. I also promised Annie that I would give a private island to Bow Tie Tom through Tortugadesetas. For Tortuga's realm, here is some fitting music to get you inspired. Covert operations Every good secret agency does dirty tricks. The USA's CIA, for example, helped coup the Commies in Nicarauga in the 1980s, and the terrorists in Iran in the 1950s (the Shah there was a USA yes-man, thrown out in the 1970s, during the Iranian Hostage Crisis). I think Chile was backed by the States, too. Oh, and the Phillipines and Hawiaii, you can't forget THOSE coups. Now, the PSA and AIA are both too honest and pure to do such things... -but what about the EPF? What about a parody of the CIA? I think we have one. In RL, the CIA is VERY dishonest, in contrast to the much more pure FBI. Would they involve themselves in coups, backing of coups, and such, to further the USA's interests? Or, would Lichenblossom or UnitedTerra do that? What about Terrastan? Surely, one one has enough naughtiness in them to do corruption to advance their goals (and the goals of their country). After all, what's locking one penguin in a broom closet when you can advance millions more? Now, the PSA is incapable of this, and the AIA is too small, and the CNIC... not my call. What countries would be a threat to the USA or another nation? Why would they be couped, and what rebels would be backed? What would the rebels do, and who, in the end, goes into the broom closet? It makes for great literature. ---- = I WANT YOU = For now, that's all I have. Hopefully, you'll brainstorm with me and get me back on my feet. I may be a writer, but I was once a storytelling LEGEND around here. I'd like to get that status back, and for once, JUST ONCE, finish a tale I create! To do that, I'll need the help of users across the site, old and new, TUX(if that's your name) and Exploer, Annie and Mect, Corai and Flystar, IP and BOSS. Any one and everyone can do their part by editing, expanding, and adopting LQA and Stub articles. If someone reverts your edits for OOC, don't fret! Ask the reverter for help, and don't give up! The BOSS is much more approachable than you think! So too, am I. I welcome inquiries on my talk page and I hope that new users out there will ask me for reviews of their articles, quality rankings, and suggestions. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) WOW, that's a lot of zeroes. † 19:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:Stories on Hold Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts